


One Shot

by DramaHuman



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 'one shot', Custom Female Ryder, F/M, Goodbye, Reyes - Freeform, Short Story, high noon, mass effect andromeda - Freeform, sloane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaHuman/pseuds/DramaHuman
Summary: Often love can be enough, but there are times when it sadly just isn't.Astrid Ryder deals with the consequences of her decisions of High Noon.





	One Shot

Sloane asked the Pathfinder to accompany her to meet the Charlatan. The request was unusual, and to say it had been a shock would have been an understatement. At least it made some logical sense, since Astrid Ryder was impartial….aside from her total dislike of the exile gang leader (which to be fair was a mutual feeling). 

Closing her eyes, Astrid was back at the Draullir cave.

********************************************************************************* 

“Looking for someone?” That voice.

And in that moment, the Pathfinder felt the slap of betrayal. “You lied to me...this whole time.” 

Reyes had looked to Astrid, guilt crossing his features. “No, you know who I _really_ am.”

This was debatable in that moment for the Pathfinder, but the next few moments passed all too quickly. Their meeting was coming down to a simple duel, a call back to antiquated times. While Sloane agreed to Reyes’s terms, something felt off about the whole affair. 

SAM’s sniper discovery confirmed Astrid’s gut feelings which she only had a few seconds to act upon. She knocked Sloane out of the way, a duel had to be fair, her sense of morals wouldn’t allow such an underhanded move (even if Sloane was an unsavoury character). Astrid chased after Reyes, but not to kill him as Sloane had wanted. Her own widow sniper rifle had barely even been raised, an empty threat and the Charlatan knew it.  
Jumping into the shuttle for a quick escape, Reyes had given a smile and a wave to the Pathfinder as she stood there frozen. With Reyes gone, Astrid was barely listening to Sloane until the leader of Kadara port mentioned going after Reyes. “No. No more.”

***********************************************************************************  
Opening her eyes, Astrid was laying on her bed on the Tempest. She could replay the memory as much as she liked, but the outcome wouldn’t change.  
“Ryder, you have one new email.”  
Sitting up, Astrid took a moment before dragging herself over to the terminal.

_You’re one hell of a woman, Ryder.  
Goodbye, Reyes_

Out of that simple message, goodbye stood out the most.

Astrid archived the email, and the couple of others from him before she turned from the terminal.  
So this was what it felt like to lose the love of your life, damn my stupid sense of fairness, she thought bitterly before wiping the tears from her cheeks. Elaaden was waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> This could possibly become more than a little short story, but we'll have to see. :) 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it, seriously I love Reyes, the cheeky you know what.
> 
> (I was like in the fetal position after High Noon and torn between redoing it and sticking to what my Ryder would have done.)


End file.
